


train tracks

by SadBoyHijiri



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canonical Character Death, Car Accidents (mentioned), Gen, Guilt, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self-Indulgent, Smoking, Suicide Attempt, oof ouch the pain, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadBoyHijiri/pseuds/SadBoyHijiri
Summary: oof





	train tracks

**Author's Note:**

> oof

 

Waiting. Waiting.

 

That was all he was doing at the train crossing. No one ever passed by here, so no one would be beeping at him to get a move on.

 

_no one would see me die_

 

Taking a puff of smoke, Hijirihara rested his hand on the car window, the other on the steering wheel. Certainly, it would be at least two hours until the next train would pass. It gave him enough time to think about why he was there. Reclining into his seat, he gazed up at the roof of his car. It was grey, just like his life so far. He chuckled dryly. It’s not like there was any hope left for him. He was better off throwing away this life, sending himself off into the next.

 

As soon as he closed his eyes, he heard a ring of a bicycle bell. And sure enough, it was a man around his age. His face seemed familiar but he swore he never saw this man before. His hair was concealed by his helmet, however.

 

“What are you doing here, on this fine afternoon, sir?” The man had stopped his bike, staring inquisitively at the red-eyed male. Sadly, he was met with a scoff. Hijirihara looked up outside. It was dark and cloudy.

 

“There’s nothin' ‘fine’ about this afternoon. Besides, the reason why I’m here is none of your business,” his voice was gruff and harsh, and he had turned away, hoping that this ‘intruder’ would go away.

 

Another ring of the bell.

 

“Come on, you can tell me,” the man took off his helmet, revealing smooth silver hair, with a dumb little curl sticking out. It almost made him chuckle seeing it.

 

But he had to think. Could he certainly spill all his life problems to this mysterious stranger? That wouldn’t be a wise option, but he had to speak to someone, right? No, he had to see if he could trust this guy.

 

“Well, why the hell should I tell you?” He asked, staring him down coldly. The man in the black sweater frowned.

 

“You just seem so, you know, down in the dumps. It’s kind of worrying seeing someone around my age look like this,” the amber-eyed male looked at the tracks before staring back at his target of interest.

 

“So, tell me your story, Mister.” He was responded with yet another scoff.

 

“Not unless you tell me yours.”

 

“Ah, stalling for time, eh? I see how it is. Don’t think I have a really exciting one, in all honesty.”

 

“… Then how am I gonna trust you with mine if you won’t tell me.” The mysterious male stared at Hijirihara with a grin.

 

“Oh, all right. I’ll tell you.” He leaned onto Hijirihara’s car door, almost abandoning his bicycle.

 

“I was born on a Tuesday,” he said, smiling brightly. He was glared at.

 

“What about that Tuesday?”

 

“Ah, it’s a normal day, really. Anyway, I grew up wanting to be a police officer. Still kinda do but,” he sighed. “I started feeling queasy seeing gore after a little… ‘accident’ per se, so I guess being a lawyer was my second best option.”

 

His amber eyes made contact with Hijirihara’s red ones, almost as if he was boring into his skull. It made the slobby appearing male reel back just a bit.

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“You know what.”

 

“But what the hell is it!”

 

“… Your story. Why are you waiting here?”

 

The raven-haired male gulped. He knew he was going to have some difficulty, but he just couldn’t drive off. Who knows how fast this guy is, but he could just as easily tail him from his bike. Well, if he was that fit… Besides, there was the reason why he was there in the first place.

 

_why can’t the train come by quicker_

 

“Hmm? You okay?”

 

Hijirihara flinched.

 

“I… I guess I am…”

 

“Look I’m sorry, you don’t have to-”

 

“It all started three years ago.” The man on the bicycle stared in surprise, his eyes widened.

 

“Three years ago…? What happened then?”

 

The red-eyed man put the cigarette into his mouth once more, closing his eyes.

“That’s when she died.” The silver-haired man gazed in concern.

 

“She? … Who was she, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

Hijirihara took out a photo. It was of him, and a petite woman, who appeared to be blonde and wore a black and red headband. They both were smiling, and Hijirihara seemed to have had a much cleaner appearance.

 

“She was my girlfriend. Her name… Her name was Asano. M-Misaki Asano…” He stared at the image as the so-called ‘intruder’ analysed it, a solemn look on his face.

 

“She's beautiful…”

 

“She sure was. And she was the sweetest person around. Even my little sister was a little jealous since she seemed to have had a bit of a crush on her too,” he explained, a smile forming on his lips.

 

“I see…”

 

“The way she died... was an accident, but I can't help but blame myself for what happened to her y'know,” he removed the cigarette from his lips, crushing its end and leaving it in the ashtray beside him. “She died trying to save my sister…”

 

Tears began to fall. The seemingly stoic smoker had immediately become a weeping, emotional mess. Even the man beside him couldn't help but feel a few tears prickle in his eyes.

 

“My sister had definitely looked both ways. She must've had. She's a smart girl, I know she definitely did. If it weren't for that stupid fucking driver, then... I would still be with her. I'd... I'd still be with Misaki. Hell, I wouldn't even be here at this stupid fucking rail crossing!”

 

He slammed his fist against the car horn, a loud beep emitting from it. The man in black sweater yelped, falling back in fright.

 

“Shit, shit, I am so sorry!” Hijirihara looked over through the window in panic. "I just... can't help but freak out' when I think about… what happened that day…”

 

“N-no, I'm sorry…”

 

“It wasn't your fault, what happened to her.”

 

“No, for trying to get this out of you. Now, I'm not normally one to curse, but that's some heavy shit you've been carrying around with you, man.” He got up, dusting himself off.

 

“It's fine. Anyway, I'm such a fucking mess thanks to the shit that's happened. Hell, if I know if my sister had been coping well with Misaki's death. And all I do is fit into that fucking sad-and-depressed-man-who-smokes-and-is-sleep-deprived trope. It's fucking stupid… and sad…”

 

The amber-eyed male stared

 

“... What colour was the car, though? Th-the one that hit her, I mean, if you want to answer that…”

 

The raven hair male glanced away, trying to remember. It came to him as quick as lightning.

 

“It was a blue sedan! It was a blue sedan that hit her!” When he answered, a look of dread appeared on the silver-haired man's face, hands over his mouth. He took a step back.

 

“Oh my God, so she- Oh my fucking God, I'm so sorry!”  Hijirihara's eyes widened.

 

“Were you the driver?”

 

“I wasn't the driver! I swear I wasn't! I-I was in the car with my friend! I didn't know he was drinking earlier, before the accident. Oh my fucking God, if I'd known, I would've stopped him, I'm... I'm so sorry…” He appeared extremely distressed, breathing heavily.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, look. It wasn't... it wasn't your f- Is this what you-?” He received a weak, yet frantic, nod in response.

 

“Ugh, you know what-” He stepped out of the vehicle just to give this still nameless man a hug. the latter seeming surprised at this sudden act of kindness.

 

_i can't believe we've been at the same place, at the same time, and that it’s hurt us both like this…_

_i’m surprised_

 

He still couldn't seem to place where he's seen this guy before. He never saw who was in the car, or how many people were in it. He remembered that its windows were tinted too. He had no idea just how long the both of them were standing there for, but soon, he heard a whistle and the clacking of wheels against the tracks.

 

_was that-_

 

“Th-that was the train you were waiting for, was it…?”

 

Hijirihara pulled away from the hug. staring at the slightly taller male in confusion.

 

“Wh-what?”

 

The sweater-wearing male chuckled, wiping away his tears.

 

“Guess you owe me one, but the only thing I ask for you is not to try and throw away your life like that again.” He had a stern look in his eyes, so stern that it made the black haired male gulp. “I’m sure your girlfriend wouldn’t have wanted you to do that, no matter how much she’d wanted to be with you again. Plus, you have a younger sister, correct? Have you thought how she’d feel?”

 

“I- N-no, I haven’t.” He absent-mindedly kicked around the dust of the walkway. “Guess I was being selfish, huh?”

 

“N-no, that’s not- That not what I mean. I mean, you’ve been in a pretty bad pl-”

 

“You too.”

 

“That’s not the point! It’s fine for you to be down but… But you’ve got to move on, sooner or later. Meet new people. Sure, no one will be exactly like your dearest Asano, but you’ve got to at least have company.” He stood there for a moment before grabbing a pocket notebook and a pen, writing something down.

 

“What are you doing…?”

 

“If you need someone to talk to,” he ripped out a page and handed it over to Hijirihara.” This is my number and that’s where I live.”

 

He glanced at what was written on the note

 

**Shuuji Fujigawa**

**0263 xxxx**

**Senboura University, dorm 3-8**

 

“Shuuji… Fujigawa?” Another thing that seemed familiar, but he swore he never saw, or even spoke to this guy before.

 

“That’s my name!"

 

“You go to Senboura, too?” he asked in astonishment. Fujigawa nodded.

 

“I sure do, I just don’t go around, flaunting that over-sized school jacket, like you do.” Hijirihara blushed at that statement.

 

“You’re… literally just across the hall from me…”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, I’m 3-9.”

 

The pale looking man clapped his hands with glee, exactly like one of those stereotypical happy-go-lucky anime girls.

 

“Oh, great! Now I can bother you whenever I want. Wait, what’s your name, sir?”

 

Poor Hijirihara’s heart raced in panic.

 

“H-Hijirihara! T-T-Takumi Hijirihara!” He instinctively held out his hand, which Fujigawa merely shook, a grin back on his face.

 

“Nice to meet you, Hijirihara-kun. Now it’s getting awfully dark. I’d best be off, and so should you!” He got on his bike and looked back at him.

 

“You might want to quit smoking too. I don’t want you to die so early.” Then, he cycled away, leaving the dark haired man standing there dumbfounded.

 

_but why are you so familiar, fujigawa?_

 

He pondered over the possibilities. Perhaps they met when they were younger? Maybe he’d seen him around but forgot him? No, his appearance, in general, was unforgettable.

 

_what if i met him in a past life?_

 

He shook his head at the thought and laughed. There’s no way, right? Plus, the idea of “past lives” are bullshit.

 

_probably my guardian angel in human form, eh?_

 

Sighing, he got into his car, and drove off, thinking about the lengthy conversation they had. He looked around and continued on, reaching the university’s campus.

 

 

 

**━━━━━━━━※━━━━━━━━**

 

  

 

Hijirihara sat on his bed, dealing up a number. He placed the phone to his ear, waiting for a response. Quickly enough, it came.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Mekuru? It’s me.”

 

A gasp could be heard from the other end.

 

“Hi-kun? Are you okay? Have you been alright at Senboura?” The girl’s voice seemed worried, almost mother-like. Hijirihara laughed.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine. How have things been for ya?”

 

There was a minute of silence from the phone.

 

“Mom has been worried about you. You haven’t even made a phone call in the past two years. You never bothered to come visit us… Were you still thinking about what happened to Asa-min?”

 

The raven-haired man sighed. “I was.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault, Hi-kun. It was mine, for not being-”

 

“No!” He exclaimed. “It wasn’t your fault. Besides, I… I ended up meeting one of the passengers of… of that car.”

 

“Uuh? You did?”

 

Hijirihara subconsciously nodded.

 

“Yeah… He still seems shaken up by it…”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Mhmm. But… If it weren’t for him, I probably wouldn’t be able to talk to you right now.” He gave out a laugh, too which Mekuru responded to by presumably hitting a desk.

 

“Takumi Hijirihara! Were you trying to kill yourself?”

 

The raven-haired man gulped. He saw this coming, but he felt very guilty anyway.

 

“Yes, I was,” he spoke, his voice beginning to falter. “I’m sorry…”

 

A sigh was heard from the phone.

 

“It’s… It’s okay… Just please don’t do that to yourself again. We’ve already lost Asa-min… I don’t want to lose you too.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry.” He was silent for a moment before chuckling.

 

“Hi-kun?”

 

“Sorry, it’s just that you’re more of an older sibling than I am. It’s funny actually.” Unfortunately, he had no idea if his sister found that 'funny' too.

 

“So, do you know the person who pretty much saved you?”

 

“Uhh, kinda? I don’t know too much about him, really, but he’s literally just across the hall.

 

Katsuragi gasped.

 

“Go visit him.”

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“Go visit this guy. Make sure to thank him too!” Another voice, female, was heard. “Ugh, it’s Mom. She wants me to ‘stop chatting’. Make sure you call her later, too.”

 

“Bye, Meku-chi.”

 

“Bye-bye, Hi-kun!” The call ended and Hijirihara sighed.

 

He really didn’t have to listen to Katsuragi, but he felt that she’s right. Perhaps he should properly thank him, Shuuji Fujigawa, but how?

 

just going over for a short visit would be enough, right?

 

He left his dorm as soon as his roommate was about to enter.

 

“What are you-”

 

“I’m just visiting… a friend, Sakakura.”

 

The taller, green haired male stared at his fellow roommate in disbelief. Well, it’s to be expected as Hijirihara seemed to have had no friends over the past year until now.

 

He stood at the door, Dorm 3-8. Taking a deep breath, he put a hand on it. He gave a hesitant knock and waited for a response. And, quickly enough, it came.

 

“Hello- Ah! Hijirihara-kun?” Fujigawa smiled warmly, and the raven-haired man felt something flutter in his chest.

 

“Yo.” He glanced at a lower corner of the doorway, hand at the nape of his neck. “I just came over to visit.”

 

“Whoa, did you invite someone over for game night, mi amigo?” A voice called out. "Your _boyfriend?_

 

“Who’s-”

 

“That’s my roommate, Ted Chikatilo. He’s always saying something in Spanish… I can never understand him. Literally” Fujigawa shook his head.

 

“At least you got me, I can translate for you.”

 

“Really?” Hijirihara nodded at the astonished male in response.

 

“Nice! C-come in!” He moved aside for his friend, who grinned as he entered the room.

 

i _guess things can get better, after all_

 

_well, probably_

 

i’ll _just join these two’s game night_

**Author's Note:**

> Probably Ted after the ending; So, you're dating?  
> Takumi; We aren't  
> Shuuji; W-w-we really aren't-  
> Ted; Are you so sure?  
> Takumi; We only fucking met today, puta
> 
>  
> 
> jjjokes aside, thats uhhh it. yeah.
> 
> meku and takumi's mom is probably dougami


End file.
